Majin Dōka (SSJJ)
Majin Dōka (魔人 同化, Majin Dōka; lit. Demon Man Assimilator) is a clone created by Ginny from the skin cells from Super Buu. He was used in order to test the strength of the Z-Fighters, and to kill them if they don't pass the test. Personality As a clone to mirror most of Super Buu's power and personality, he retains most of Super Buu's personality. Majin Dōka does not feel doubt in any of his actions, and is not willing to let people inform him as to why they may be immoral nor does he understand morality, as well as the temper and urges of violent acts. He retains the memories of Super Buu, and knows which Z-Fighters to test first. Unlike his genetic source though, Dōka cannot be fooled by petty pranks and traps as he disposes of three Super Ghosts when they tried to trick him into coming closer. Appearance Majin Dōka appearance is the same as Super Buu except his skin colour matches that of Pure Evil Buu. In addition to skin color, his extra features that distinguish him from his source material are that he sports horns on the top of his head and also two sprouting from his chin. He wears black arm covers, baggy pants with belt that, as the former had, has a M on it, and black shoes to match Super Buu's. Biography Despite his immense power, Majin Dōka can increase his power even further by using his assimilation ability, which can be performed by either consuming a strand of their hair or he can turn his own skin as a sharp object and cut them so that he can take their blood and absorb the victim's blood. With each assimilation, Majin Dōka's physical appearance always changes, including taking on exact replicas of his assimilated victims' clothing, as well as facial/body features and other characteristics such as intelligence and signature techniques. Background Born for the purposes of testing the Z-Fighters, Majin Dōka was created when Ginny went back in time at the right moments to take skin cells from his genetic sources, making sure no one sees her. Majin Dōka was finally awaken in Age 793, he takes off to Earth where begins his testing. Testing the Z-Fighters Under orders to test to the Z-Fighters, Dōka heads for Earth setting his sites on Goten and Trunks. He then proceeds to attack them on the Lookout, while Dende and Mr. Popo take cover. Goten and Trunks power up to a Super Saiyan 2 to fight him, but are completely outmatched, so they proceed to Super Saiyan 3 where to duo are still meeting their match. As Dōka continues to fight him, he demonstrates his Assimilation technique by cutting Mr. Popo which an extended part of his body and absorbs his blood, he begins to assimilate Mr. Popo taking on his vest and increasing his power by 1. Saying he didn't need a great deal as he was just demonstrating his power, he proceeds to attack them, severely outclassing the lot of them. Their fight is then interrupted by Majuub, Goku, Tien and Vegeta where they proceed to attack. Dōka manages to fight them off. Gotenks appears and attacks Dōka, but he manages to throw him around like ragdoll with his tail even as a Super Saiyan 4. Dōka proceeds to break Goku leg and Tien's spine and continues to fight the rest of the Z-Fighters. He then assimilates Majuub and gains his powers. He attack the rest of with his new found powers including Majuub. Majuub tries to attack, but gets turn into an egg and blasted by Dōka. A New Hero Appears In the heat of battle, the remain uninjured fighters continue to fight against Dōka, trying defeat him, but its is all in vain. With them in a dire situation Dōka powers up a Vanishing Beam and prepares to kill Trunks and Goten, has he fires his attack it is blasted away by an unknown person, which turns out to be Jamie, pure-hearted born Saiyan. Vegetea recognises him, and tells everyone who he is. Jamie then proceeds to fight Dōka in his base form as a warm up. he then proceeds into transforming into a True Super Saiyan 2. Dōka is severely outclass by this new form and tries is hardest to fight against him. Cell appears on the battlefield, having to be revived by Ginny and tries to attack Goku, but Vegeta knocks him out. Dōka takes this opportunity to try and assimilate Vegeta, 17 and Cell, but Hercule manages to get Vegeta out of the way quick enough to prevent such an occurrence. In anger, he destroy Cell with a Power Blitz, before trying to fight him with his new abilities, but does no damage. Jamie transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and proceeds to punch him in the gut, followed with a elbow to the jaw, double axe handles him on the head sending him to the ground, following with the Afterimage Technique to finish with a Kiai blast from his nose. Dōka manages to recover from the attack and then cuts Yajirobe and Trunks to assimilate them. He knocks Jamie to ground and blasts him with a Finish Buster, but Jamie deflects it after ascending to Super Saiyan 4. With both of them equal now, Jamie instantaneously moves behind and fires a Backwards Finger Beam, but the Majin manages to regenerate. Change of Plans Changing his plans of test to just killing them, Dōka proceeds with more stronger attacks and manages to wound Jamie, receiving a compliment on him being the first villain ever do so post-Super Saiyan transformations. Goku and Vegeta return to help him with the help of Mystic Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, a long fight occurs with each of trying to fight him. Dōka becomes fed up with Goku, Gohan and Vegeta and blasts them away with a Kiai blast, rendering them unconscious and Jamie left infuriated, he is soon joined by Nuova Shenron, whom manages to deflect a blast away and joins him in the fight. As a long battle draws out, Jamie is eventually blasted away and critically wounded. Nuova Shenron tries to continue the fight with Gohan and Goku whom recovered due to sensu beans, but is completely outmatched. With efforts in vain, Dōka blasts him critically wounding him. Nuova Shenron encases himself in the Nova Sphere ability with Jamie and fuses with him. Dōka blasts Goku and Gohan away into the ocean and Jamie returns as a Super Saiyan 4. Jamie with his new powers attacks Dōka and outclasses him once again. Majin Dōka attempts to hit with a Chocolate Finish Buster and Super Finish Buster, but both failed. Jamie than sends energy to his right arm, as Dōka charges up a more powerful Chocolate Finish Buster. Jamie punches Dōka in the stomach and after a 10 second delay, every atom, every part of his body explodes, killing him once and form all. Abilities *Assimilation - His key ability, one which uses to to assimilate his victims abilities and clothing. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Ki Sense – The power to sense ki and power levels. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Vanishing Beam - An ability he gains from his Genetic Sources. He uses this to try and kill Trunks and Goten, but Jamie blasts it away saving the latter. *Swallow Ki Blast - A technique he gains from assimilating Mr. Popo. *Body Manipulation and Regeneration – Majin Dōka has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defence and as a tool in assimilation. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive pretty much anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Jamie's Kamikaze Punch since it destroyed every atom of Dōka. *Chocolate Beam - A Technique he gains from Assimilating Majuub. This is the only technique he doesn't acquire through his genetic sources from reasons unknown. *Finish Buster - A technique he acquires from Trunks, and Majin Dōka's signature ability after assimilating Trunks. **Super Finish Buster - A much bigger and powerful version of the Finish Buster, performed with one hand. **Chocolate Finish Buster - Combination of Chocolate Beam and Finish Buster used on Super Saiyan 4 Jamie, but the Saiyan manages to dodge it. *Dynamite Kick - A technique he gains from assimilating Hercule. *Power Blitz - A technique he gains from assimilating Android 17. *Perfect Barrier - A technique he gains from assimilating Cell. *Big Tree Cannon - Following his assimilation of Trunks, he gains the ability to use this technique, but only uses it once against a broken legged Goku. *Bone Buster - A rush attack Dōka uses on both Tien and Goku, breaking Goku's leg and disabling Tien. Forms Majin Dōka(w/Mr. Popo Assimilated) Majin Dōka (w/Mr. Popo Assimilated) is the form Majin Dōka took after assimilating Mr. Popo. After assimilating Mr. Popo, Majin Dōka appearance make a micro-change, where he gains Mr. Popo's vest and gaining only a small amount of power boost. He gains Mr. Popo's ability to Swallow Ki Blasts. Majin Dōka (w/Majuub Assimilated) Majin Dōka (w/Mr. Popo Assimilated) is the form Majin Dōka took after assimilating Majuub. After consuming Majuub's hair strand, he takes several appearances from Majuub such as: Muscle Mass, Humanoid Hands and a nose. He's appearance also includes Majuub's black and gold vest. He gains the ability to use the Chocolate Beam, one which he uses through his antenna. He also Majin Dōka (w/Hercule, Android 17 and Cell Assimilated) Majin Dōka (w/Hercule, Android 17 and Cell Assimilated) is the third form the Majin takes after assimilating Hercule, Android 17 and Cell. After taking some blood from Hercule (accidental), 17 and Cell he takes on several of their features, such as: Cell making Dōka's body becomes speckled and lines of color form below his eyes, while from Hercule he gains his brown gi which is significantly shorter in the sleeves and waist down and Android 17's orange bandanna around his neck. He also gains a mixture of 17's, Cell's and Hercule personality. Earning Cell's pride, intelligence and cunning with Hercule's arrogance, greed and show-boating fighting style and Android 17's sense of self. After this Dōka broke away from Ginny's original idea of testing the Z-Fighter snd instead decided to try and kill them himself. He gains Hercule's Dynamite Kick, Android 17's Power Blitz and Cell's Perfect Barrier. Majin Dōka (w/Trunks and Yajirobe Assimilated) Majin Dōka (w/Trunks and Yajirobe Assimilated) is the fourth and final form that he takes. He manages to acquire this form from consuming blood from Trunks and Yajirobe, he gains drastic change. His head tentacle also changes, as it becomes far longer and is seemingly mimicking the hair length of Yajirobee. As for clothing he gains Trunks' blue tank top. He retains his previous forms personality which proves to be his undoing. He gains several of Trunks attacks and abilities. Major Battles *Majin Dōka (Base/Mr. Popo Assimilated) vs. Goten (SS2/SS3) & Trunks (SS2/SS3) *Majin Dōka (Mr. Popo Assimilated) vs. Majuub, Gotenks (SS3/SS4), Goku (SS3), Vegeta (SS3) and Tien *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Majuub, Gotenks (SS4) and Vegeta (SS2) *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Goten, Trunks, Goku (SS2) and Vegeta (SS2) *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Pan (SS2), Goten (SS2), Trunks (SS2) and Videl *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated/Hercule, Android 17 & Cell Assimilated/Trunks & Yajirobe Assimilated) vs. Jamie (Base/TSS2/SS3/SS4) *Majin Dōka vs. Jamie (SS4), Goku (SS4), Vegeta (SS4) & Gohan (MSS4) *Majin Dōka vs. Jamie (SS4) & Nuova Shenron *Majin Dōka vs. Nuova Shenron, Gohan (MSS4) & Gotenks (SS3) *Majin Dōka vs. Jamie (SS4) Kills *Karinga Tribe - Deliberately deflected Goten's Kamehameha to them. *Majuub - Transformed him into an egg and destroy him with a Ki Blast. *Cell - Vaporized him with Power Blitz. Category:Majin Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Clones Category:Shin-Jin Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:New Characters Category:Super Buu Category:Demons Category:Demons Category:Hybrids